Through My Kaleidoscope Eyes
by CyanIllusions
Summary: [SECOND CHAPTER UP] Roano Megari sets out at the tender age of sixteen to fulfil her destiny. Trouble follows her like a cloud, though.. And what the hell is the deal with the boy who stalks her and keeps spouting about muffins? [slight humor, more action
1. Surpass Me

-1**(Yes, I admit it. I'm a Poke-freak. Sue me. All of us who've played the games have envisioned yourselves into that world at one point, often more then once. I've just joined the mass.**

**My 'Enter the Avatar' fic is currently very, very dead. No, I'm not going to quit on it-- I'm just taking a massive hiatus. Don't bug me unless you want me to stop altogether.**

**Just so you know, I haven't watched the show since half-way through the first season. I have, however, played/beaten all of the games up to Emerald. I won't _touch_ the DS games. As much as I love Pokemon, it bugs me to _no end_ that they try so hard to keep it alive when it's obviously suffering a slow and painful death, and they are not helping one bit by becoming desperate enough to crank out games and seasons like no tomorrow.**

**Sorry if you don't see eye-to-eye with me. Just explaining that I'm not basing any of my knowledge on the show-- I know only what I've learned from constantly playing the games. Also, if I misspell the name of a Pokemon or town, it's because I don't have my games in front of me for reference. My stupid boyfriend lost my SP.**

**Also, these characters might have their same names as me and my friends, and somewhat the same personality, but they are not _us_ like they are in my Avatar story. They're just based off of us.**

**I own nothing but my own characters.)**

Roano Megari didn't bother to look up from her pancakes. Instead, she tuned out the voice of her mother and focused instead on a speck of syrup that dripped at an antagonizingly slow rate. It was moving so slow.. Why didn't it just drip to the plate already?

" ..In any case, I-- Meg? Meg? Are you listening to me?"

" No," the teenager answered truthfully. She still didn't look up, hiding her blank expression behind a curtain of long dark-brown hair and large reflective glasses. She forked the piece of pancake with the mocking syrup bit and sent it an accusing glare before chomping it into her mouth and swallowing. " Put that in your juice box and suck it," she grumbled, referring to the offending syrup drop.

Her mother, Roano Karro, put her hands on her hips and glared down at her sixteen-year-old daughter, who was currently brooding and glaring at…..pancakes.

Where oh where had she gone wrong? Meg had never been dropped on her head as a child; she had never eaten paint chippings, sniffed nail-polish, been bitten by a radioactive Spinarak, or even had an Abra tamper with her brain. Honestly, the child was just _born_ weird.

And it irked her poor mother to death.

Megari simply refused to partner up with a Pokemon. For the past three years Karro had been pushing her daughter to join in the other teenagers in getting their partners from Professor Birch or Oak(thank Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos the old man had traveled here from Kanto to help the younger professor dish out Pokemon to the rookies) and starting their own journeys, but the girl _would not leave_.

Not that Karro didn't love her daughter. She did. But that Rayquaza-damned girl was getting on her last nerve. I mean, she herself was eager to leave home when she was Megs' age! Armed only with her trusty Staryu, Roano Karro had been the bane of the seven rookie trainers that she had set out with, and had continued her winning-streak up until the sixth gym leader, where she stepped down from her battling days to marry Roano Baki, another leading champion of his own rookie teams from his own town.

As she thought about this, Karro sighed and watched her only child spear another bite of pancake and shove it into her mouth, glaring. It was that time of year again. Maybe Meg would just leave so her mom would shut up.

Karro opened her mouth to talk, but Meg beat her to it. " Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll go pack."

The women looked down at her daughter in shock, then in pride as she flung her arms around the teenager, who grumbled and awkwardly hugged her back. Karro pulled back to smile sadly down at her expressionless daughter. She allowed a tear to trickle down her cheek as she watched Megari slowly shrug her off and walk dully towards her room, her arms behind her head in an obvious show of exactly how much of a waste of time she found all of this.

Ten minutes later, Roano Megari shut the door to her room with a soft click and sighed. She didn't want to leave. If she left, then Mom would be all alone. But Mom also wanted to have a strong trainer for a daughter to be proud of, and Meg always wanted her make her mother proud. She slung the full backpack over her shoulder and glared at the ground. She had three pairs of clothes and several…. _unmentionables_. She was set. She only wished she didn't have to go.

Karro hugged her daughter one last time, this time she let out a soft gasp as Megari hugged her back just as closely. The girl almost seemed to cling to her, not wanting to let go, but eventually she pulled away to look at her mother. Karro smiled down at her, and slowly a smile spread over Megs' face.

" Bye, mother," she said softly, standing on her tip-toes to kiss her mother on the cheek. Karro sniffed and smiled. " Bye, Meg. I love you."

" And I you."

At that, Roano Megari trailed slowly to the front door. She reached out and placed her hand on the door-knob. She could step back. She could refuse and stay here, like she had done for so long. Only one simple movement…

She looked back at her mother over her shoulder and smiled a genuine smile before throwing open the door and walking through it. She paused and took a deep breathe, then smiled again and jogged off in the direction of the laboratory where the two professors were waiting for rookies like her.

Roano Karro smiled as she watched her daughter race off, her fingers straying to the long-empty Pokeball on her hip. The Staryu had long-since passed on, but Karro would never forget. She turned and sagged against the floor, then dropped slowly to the floor while still leaning her weight on the door.

" Do what I couldn't, daughter," she said softly, holding up the empty Pokeball. " Beat all of them, and never settle for anything less then perfection."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

" Surpass me.."

**(A short beginning, I know. Don't bug me about it, this is only an introduction.**

**Depending on how hectic my life is at the moment, you might get updates every few days. Once or twice a day, if you're lucky. (winks)**

**Anyway, review so that I don't abandon this one like my other one.**

**ALSO. Which starter should Meg begin with? Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasor, Mudkip, Treeko, or Torchic?**

**VOTE NOW FOOLS.)**


	2. Fear of tails and several POV changes

-1**(Charmander it is.**

**I own nothing except the plot and my own characters.)**

Roano Megari is a very patient girl. She never rushes people, or at least she tries not to. She also attempts not to interrupt people when they are speaking, choosing instead to wait for them to finish talking before speaking herself.

At that moment, however, she was seriously considering abandoning that way of life.

" CHARCHARCHAR!! MANDER! CHAAAAAARMANDER!!"

The level five Charmander was currently hopping up and down, waving his tail frantically in the air and trying to get away from it. He ran in circles as fast as he could, screaming nonsense and flailing his little arms about.

Meg and Professors Oak and Birch watched, all three sweat dropping, as Charmander flopped on the ground, writhing in supposed pain and still shrieking his little lungs out. Oak turned to Meg and looked sheepish. " Err, yes, I was hoping you wouldn't pick that one. We haven't exactly been able to get rid of him.." Meg shot him a look.

" Why not?" she asked coldly, crossing her arms and glaring at him while Birch tried to calm the Charmander down enough to stand still. He was currently failing miserably. The poor thing was still screaming and flopping on the ground like a fish, scrambling to get away from his tail… which, of course, kept following him.

" Well, see, the thing is… This is the only Charmander I've ever seen that was actually afraid of fire," Oak said, scratching the back of his neck and smiling nervously. He was sweating bullets. He'd known Meg and her mother since he had moved to Hoenn nearly four years ago. Sure, the teen was patient(you had to be when you lived with someone as neurotic as Karro), but she also had a short temper and an even shorter fuse to set it off. That, and she wasn't one to obey the whole 'respect your elders' thing. He had been on the receiving end of her _playful_ jabs to the ribs more then once.

Meg stared at him with a deadpan expression. " The Charmander… a fire type… is afraid of fire." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Oak nodded nervously, still smiling. " Yes… And obviously it's tail is, err, on fire.. So.."

" It's afraid of it's own tail," Birch finished as he wrestled the struggling Charmander to the ground. He promptly sat on the Pokemons' tail, and once the Charmander could do longer see the flames, it relaxed and smiled as if nothing had happened. " Which means that once it learns a fire-attack, it'll be to afraid to actually use it."

Megs' jaw dropped and she turned to Oak, seething. " I want another one," she said coolly, her eyes narrowing behind her large reflective glasses. Oak whimpered. That wasn't a good sign. So, naturally, he did the only thing he could think of.

He grabbed Birch by the scruff of his jacket with one hand and backed away, while with the other hand he pushed Meg out the door of said laboratory and outside into the sunlight. He slammed the door, only to open once again and push the Charmander out with her, calling after him, " Sorry! You already chose! No returning!" then slammed the door again and locked it with a click.

Meg growled and glared down at the Charmander, who immediately started freaking out and running in circles trying to get away from it's tail again. Calmly, she picked it up off the ground by the back of it's neck, like a mother cat might do with her kittens, and held it in front of her. Now that it couldn't see the fire, it was looking up at her expectantly through bright green eyes. No… Wait..

Meg turned her wrist a bit, and the Charmander followed, a small smile on his face. Despite the fact that his head was turning, his eyes stayed on hers and she could clearly see the color. Or, in his case, color**_s_**. Yep, that's right. As the light reflected of his eyes in different positions, they changed colors. Green, yellow, blue, red, purple… Then she turned him back the way he started, and she went through the spectrum again backwards. Purple, red, blue, yellow, green..

He had rare multicolored eyes. He had…

" Kaleidoscope eyes," she breathed softly. The Charmander looked at her, confused. " Char? Charmander?" he asked, apparently not caring if he was dangling in the air by his neck. A tuft of orange fur flopped down in front of his eyes in an adorable way, hiding the different colors of said eyes.

" Kaleidoscope. That's your new name," Meg said, her face molding back to it's usual impassive expression. She plopped the Pokemon onto the ground and he sat there for a second before he turned and once again saw his tail.

" CHARMANDER!! CHAR CHAR!! MAAAAND-- Oof!"

He was picked up again and she glared at him. " Look, are you really that afraid of fire?" Nod. " And you really don't want to see it?" Nod, nod. " Fine."

Using one hand, she rummaged through her backpack until she pulled out a small bandana that she had been going to use if the sun ever got to hot so she could wear it over her eyes. Instead, she tore a thick strip of it with a loud ripping sound, and bound his head with it.

The Charmander blinked. He couldn't see anything from behind the black fabric, and he reached out for his new owner. Instead of taking his hand, though, she tied the remaining piece of the bandana around his neck, like a collar, and then tied a strip of leather('the hell did she get that?) to it like a leash.

She pulled on it gently, and he followed behind blindly.

Meg sighed as they circled the laboratory twice, allowing him to get use to the constant slightly pressure around his neck and the pitch dark of being temporarily blind. Well, she figured, it'd be good for training. Being unable to see would defiantly heighten his hearing and sense of smell.

Once they had gone around one entire circle without him stumbling, she smiled and patted his head. " Come on, Kalei. Time to go start our destiny."

The Charmander agreed enthusiastically, then yelped as he was picked up again. Instead of just hanging there, though, Meg placed him on her shoulder, where he clung to her head with a smile once he realized where he was.

_Well_, she decided as she felt him climb onto the top of her head and sit, his own head held up high like a king on his throne, _maybe this won't be so bad. Hell, I'm actually looking forward to it._

And just like that, ignoring the stares that people sent the girl and the blindfolded Charmander sitting on top of her head, Roano Megari and Kaleidoscope walked out of LittleRoot town, and on to Route 101.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" Well I'll be damned," Oak whispered quietly as he watched Meg leave the town borders through a window. " She actually got him to stay calm enough to walk."

Birch smirked up at the older professor from where he was handing another, younger teenager a Pokeball containing a Mudkip. " Maybe Roano Megari, the girl who hates Pokemon, can surprise us all," he said, smiling as he watched the younger trainer let loose the Pokemon, who chirped happily.

" Maybe," Oak said softly, turning away from the window to look down at his accomplice. " Maybe she can."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tory glared down at the ground from her kneeling position in front of her master. The Treeko beside her was kneeling as well, but his expression openly showed his agitation.

" But, Milord, couldn't one of the Grunts do it? Wasn't I designed for more… military purposes?" she asked quietly, never raising her voice, never allowing her expression or her posture to display the insolence she was voicing.

" Despite what she looks like," a cold masculine voice above her drawled softly, " this trainer will become great threat to what we are trying to accomplish.. I didn't over-throw both the Magma and Aqua teams just to let _another_ brat ruin my plans.. You should be honored, Envy, that I assigned you a mission of such importance.. I could have given it to Lust instead."

As the image of Melody smirking down at her with her Ninetails growling in the background entered her mind, Tory(code named Envy) let loose a silent snarl. No, she wouldn't allow that bitch to take her place as the right-hand Sin.

Seeing her expression, the leader of Team Rocket smirked. " Good.. You and Baucun get ready. I want you in perfect condition for when you start in the morning." He waved a hand, signaling that the two of them were dismissed.

" Yes, Milord," Tory said, bowing her head even deeper as the Treeko beside her did the same. " Thank you." They both stood up and walked out of the dark, dimly lit room and into a brighter hallway.

Beside her, Baucun visibly relaxed. " Treeko, Treek," he growled coolly, crossing his arms. Tory nodded, glaring at the wall ahead of them.

" I know, Baucun, I know. This does seem below us. We are shaped into the perfect soldiers. We shouldn't be tracking down and killing little brats who don't know who they're messing with. We're one of the Seven Deadly Sins, dammit! The second strongest of seven people trained from birth to be the perfect killers! This is something for one of those Entei-damned Grunts, not us!"

She huffed as she walked, her long deep-purple cloak billowing around her as her feet moved. Baucun kept pace beside her, nodding his head. His tail flicked in agitation.

Tory grumbled some more, then sighed and stopped as she came to the dead-end of the hallway. She rapt her fisted knuckles against a giant statue of Mewtwo laying down, whose eyes glowed as it was activated. The stone mouth opened slowly and with a creak, and Tory passed through it's jaws, followed by her Pokemon partner.

Once inside of her room(yes, this was her room, large as it was), she crossed the floor and stopped in front of a dresser. She turned on the light, then selected three Pokeballs from a drawer. She glanced at the other four still sitting there, then shrugged and attached the three to her belt with a click.

Not bothering to undress, she flopped onto her bed and turned over to bury her face in the pillow. It still smelled like her, despite the fact that she hadn't slept in here for the past year.

When Wrath disowned Team Rocket and vanished, the remaining Seven Sins took up the job of finding him. Tory had only gotten back to the base last week from her year-long sentence of looking for him back in Johto, and even when she got back she couldn't come into her room because she had to stay in quarantine to make sure she didn't catch any diseases because of the constantly change of climate.

The only reason her room wasn't a totally dust-bunny hive was because she had maids come in once a week and clean up.

Distantly, she wondered how the other five Sins were managing. She knew three had been sent to Kanto, and one was still in Johto without her. So far Lust was the only other one to return. And now that she, Tory, had finally gotten here, the Boss just _had_ to send her on another mission! She couldn't even send three days in her room!

Well, at least she'd be away from Lust.

Tory growled and buried her face deeper into her pillow as Baucun climbed up beside her and curled into a ball at the other side of the bed. She shook her head, sending her blackish-brown hair into even further chaos then it normally was. Well, she was tired. Both Baucun and her needed to sleep. So she closed her eyes and attempted to relax, with thoughts of choking Lust on her own wavy blonde hair running through her mind.

Her last coherent thought went something like this:

_I don't really blame Wrath for leaving.. This place sucks.._

**(Here we go! Introduced to another main character, Tory! You'll find out about her and the Seven Deadly Sins later on, in gradual amounts.**

**Well, this chapter is slightly longer then the introduction, but I'm still sort of disappointed in it… But I love the bit with Kaleidoscope. And now you know why the title is what it is! But it's not going to be in his point of view all the time(I sort of suck at first-person perspective), but it will happen at least once every two chapters. XDDD**

**Next chapter we meet the self-proclaimed Muffin Man, and a little light is shed on why Kalei is afraid of fire.**

**Later, dudes! 8D)**


	3. Misuse of Grunts and a Wary Introduction

**(After a long, long, LONG hiatus, I RETURN!! With explanations and new questions! But you probably don't really care, aye? WELL GUESS WHAT. I DON'T EITHER. D**

**Also, just so you know, I made the distance between the towns A LOT longer. As in, from Little Root to Oldale town is about.. two or three days.**

**I own nothing except the plot and my own characters.)**

_Scott had a plan. It was a good Plan. A just Plan. It should have worked._

_It didn't._

_" It didn't have to be like this, you know," she said softly from behind him, Baucun standing at the ready near her legs. He was facing her now, his normally soft and cheerful eyes cool and indifferent._

_" No. You're right. It didn't. But it is, and nothing you say to me can change that."_

_He was calm, now, no longer did he feel the fear and anticipation he had before. He was just inside Rocket territory.. all he had to do now was make the jump. Ator was ready. He was ready._

_Now he just had to convince Tory to go, too._

_" We're above this, Envy. We're better then them, better then him. _We don't have to stay here_." He was pleading, now. He so wanted her to go with him.. wanted her to be safe and away from these people who hurt them so._

_" We can't leave.. Wrath, please," she whispered, reaching out to him. Ator hissed at her extended hand and waved his glove-like tail in the air as warning._

_Wrath--Scott, _Scott_-- turned away from her and faced the cliff. If he could make it off the island, he'd be free.. He turned to glance at her over his shoulder. It hurt so much to say good bye.. he loved her with everything he had, and he had to leave her here.. for now._

_" I'll come back for you," he promised, his gray eyes gleaming behind his glasses. " I swear on it." He looked back down at the water. " Goodbye, sister," he whispered softly, before lifting his arms above his head and swan-diving off the face of the small cliff and into the ocean below._

_Distantly he heard Tory screaming his name from above him, felt more then saw some of Baucun's vines attempting to catch him but miss. He grabbed hold of Ator's paw as the Aipom free-fell beside him and squeezed._

_And then he hit the water, and his body slipped into automatic as he swam, leaving everything he knew behind._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After successfully failing to catch three different Pokemon, Meg sighed and edged closer to the fire. Kalei was snoozing soundly with his tail stuck into the fire-pit, adding his flames to the heat. The sparks flitted up against the night sky, and Meg thought about her circumstances not for the first time.

It was almost a week since she had left. Traveling everyday, she had finally reached the end of Route 103. She was resting, now, against a tree, facing the small lake. Before she though she could cross it without help from a Pokemon partner.. but she couldn't It was to deep, despite it's peaceful look, and territorial Seaking lurked in it's waters. She had the painful horn-inflicted wound to prove that.

Kaleidoscope was proving to be a challenge, to. He was growing at such a slow rate that Meg wondered if he'd ever level up in less then two days. He'd only gained two levels since she got him, and she was worried.

He wasn't very.. uh… how can you put this nicely? …Effective. Most of his attacks missed due to the blind-fold, leaving him bumbling along the battle field and wide open for attack, but when she tried to make him fight with the blind-fold off, he was to busy confusing his opponents by shrieking and running around in circles in an attempt to get away from his burning tail to do anything about it.

Meg sighed as she thought about it, but her mind was quickly placed elsewhere by the low rumbling of her stomach. She hadn't had much to eat today.. They'd have to head back to Oldale soon to get more supplies..

She hated being this close to home when she had promised to both Kalei and herself that she'd get out and make something of herself, but she also swore she wouldn't force Kalei into any fights he wouldn't have a chance at winning. She'd been at Route 103 for almost two days now.. and her Pokemon had yet to win four fights.

So far he'd only beaten a level three Zigzagoon and a half-asleep Wurmple.

She glanced down at him, rubbing her stomach, as he shifted to where more of his tail was caught in the blaze. It was strange. When he was asleep, he was drawn to the fire, like all fire-types. Yet when he was awake, he shied away from it like the plague. She sighed once more. Maybe this whole thing was a bad--

_Snap!_

Meg froze, and Kalei tensed in his sleep. She looked up warily, her eyes searching the tall grass ahead of her. It was to dark to really see well, though, and she was frightened that it might by a Poochyena coming to investigate the trespassers.

Don't get me wrong, Meg loved Poochyena. In fact, she hoped that when Kalei got strong enough, she could catch one and train the two together. But a feral male was dangerous, especially at night, and even more especially when the Pokemon you have to defend you can barely defend itself.

Meg pulled herself up into a crouch, ignoring the screams of protest the muscles in her legs tossed at her(she had NO idea carting firewood around was that strenuous!). Reaching down, she grabbed the end of the walking stick she found earlier that week and held it at the ready, like a make-shift sword. With her free hand, she nudged Kalei. He yelped at the sudden awakening and twisted his head around frantically. He froze as his sharp nose caught a scent and sniffed at the air.

Meg held her breath as the tall grass ahead of her rustled. She stood, preparing to defend herself. The Charmander, feeling her move, got to his own feet shakily. The grass parted suddenly, and Meg held her ground as a dark figure emerged.

She deadpanned. A boy, no more then two years older then her, stepped into the glow of the fire, his soft gray eyes twinkling behind spectacles. On his shoulder sat a smiling Aipom, it's comical grin matching that of it's owners.

Kalei, sensing his master grow less tense, fell into a bit more of a relaxed stance. Meg looked the boy over as he did the same. Neither said anything as they watched each other

for signs of an attack, his smile never wavering and her stoic expression never changing.

Finally, he said, " Hi there!" Easy as that, Kalei smiled and replied, " Charmander! Char char!" The Aipom cheerfully responded, " Aipom, Aipom ai!"

The boys smile flickered slightly as he noticed he blindfold. " Umm.." he asked, pausing slightly to glance at Meg. " ..is he okay? Is he blind?"

Meg shook her head before putting down the walking stick. He didn't seem dangerous.. Well, that's not true. She could see by the shape of his Aipom that he was a strong trainer, probably very powerful. But he didn't seem like he was going to attack her or anything.

" I'd explain, but I don't trust you enough to tell you," she said dryly, her eyes narrowed at him. Kalei winced at the tactlessness of his trainer. The boy blinked, then smiled and stepped forwards. Meg tensed. He laughed.

" Flighty thing, aren't you?" he asked cheerfully. She watched him carefully as he extended a hand in greeting.

" Well then, maybe we should just get to know each other. Hello there!"

He smiled as she slowly took his hand in hers and shook it.

" My name is Scott!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Envy glared at the ground. She'd had that dream again last night. The one where Wrath left. She was starting to worry that she'd never stop having it.

That didn't matter now. Baucun stood beside her calmly, his head held high. It was night time, almost exactly one day after she had received order to go find this girl.

_She'd better be as strong as Milord says she is,_ Envy thought coolly, her arms crossed. They were waiting for the ferry to come take them off of the island base. It seemed to her like it was just yesterday that she had arrived her from her year-long search for Wrath, the rouge. She remembered how angered Milord was, remembered how betrayed the others had felt.

None more so then her.

But that didn't matter. Flicking black-brown hair out of her face, she squinted her eyes against the wind. If the ferry didn't arrive soon, she'd just borrow Greed's Dewgong and Surf across the sea. It's wasn't like they were that far out, after all..

" Lady Envy!"

She turned as her formal name was called, and watched as the grunt bent over and took deep breaths before straightening and saluting her. She knew this grunt. He was a newbie, one who wasn't quite used to the pecking order. Or the fact that she didn't like to be called 'Lady'.

" Yes?" she asked calmly, Baucun looking over the underling in distaste. The proud Treecko disliked most of the grunts. Said they smelled funny.

He caught his breath, then said quickly, " Milord wishes me to tell you to continue with the mission and not to do anything drastic."

Envy felt confused, but didn't look it. Why would Milord say something like that? She was always loyal… unless something happened, and she would have a reason to be drastic..

" Why would Milord ask this of me? What reason would I have to do anything but?" she asked, standing up straighter. When the grunt looked startled at her question, she barked out, " Answer my question, grunt, or I'll be sure to tell Master Gluttony of your impudence."

Gluttony was infamous throughout the rank of grunts. He was the harshest of all of the Sins, even more so then Wrath once was, and he had no tolerance for slow answers or reactions. He was the bane of the self-esteem of every grunt he came into contact with.

The young man yelped, then gulped and said, " H-have you not heard, Lady? There's been a sighting."

Her heart leapt in her chest, and even Baucun frozen before turning to look at him in a new light. " A-a s-sighting?" Envy stuttered out, blinking at him. The grunt nodded. " A s-sighting of whom?"

The servent balked, then said, " Why, _him_, of course!"

Her breath caught in her throat. No.. not him..

" ..the former Seventh Sin, Wrath!"

**(I know this is short, but at least I updated, okay? And I hope it's longer then my other chapters, but I'm not all that sure.. Any ways, Meg met Scott/Wrath, NO light is shed on why Kalei is afraid of fire, and we get a tiny bit of background on how the new and 'improved' Team Rocket works.**

**Just so you know, that first bit in italics is a dream that Tory/Envy is having after she goes to sleep in the previous chapter.**

**Next time, we find out why I keep yapping about muffins yet they haven't even been mentioned in the story yet, Tory does something stupid, and ANOTHER new main character is introduced, although you might be a bit surprised.**

**Also, as the story goes on, you might notice me using more Kanto and Johto Pokemon then Hoenn. I have nothing against the Hoenn region, but I just prefer the first two. If I'm using to many Pokemon from one select season, tell me and I'll try to fix it.**

**S'laters!)**


End file.
